Certificates may comprise data structures that provide information usable during electronic transactions. For example, certificates may include identification data that may be utilized during the exchange of electronic data that may take place over a communications network, such as the Internet. In one example, certificates may be utilized when digitally signing an electronic document; for example. The certificate may be utilized to associate a computing system, application or user with an identity, such as a public key.
Processing a certificate may comprise performing one or more functions, such as digital signature functions, which may comprise digitally signing an electronic document. Additionally, processing a certificate may comprise utilizing a certificate to perform encryption functions, such as by use of the public key of a certificate, for example. Certificate processing may be performed based on a set of processing preferences. Such a set of preferences may be utilized to determine the manner of performing a particular function. Preferences may be determined by a computing system performing the function, for example. The preferences may vary based on particular functions being performed and/or the requirements of one or more of the parties of an electronic transaction.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.